


贪欢

by yeyunqing



Category: Bleach
Genre: M/M
Language: 中文-普通话 國語
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-02-25
Updated: 2020-02-25
Packaged: 2021-02-27 23:09:01
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 1
Words: 6,425
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22893823
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/yeyunqing/pseuds/yeyunqing





	贪欢

润林安的烟花祭有三大不可不做之事：赏烟花，饮清酒，泡温泉。

死神们难得一起闲聚自然少不了喝酒。这年居酒屋的老板开了窖藏多年的梨花白。在京乐的怂恿下，两位女队长倒还罢，席间每位男队长都被接连灌下了四五杯酒。就连白哉、浮竹这种鲜少放浪形骸的也未能作壁上观。

酒过三巡自然少不了助兴，副队席官们这席气氛更活泼一些，按照往年的惯例每人都要出一个节目，没有才艺可展示就得罚一整坛酒。

大前田讲了一个冷笑话，矢吹清唱了一首行酒令，六番队的月见五席趁兴要拔出刀来表演剑舞。

按座序下一个就轮到椎名，旁边的八千流剥了一颗金平糖贿赂他，笑嘻嘻地要他透露今年准备了什么节目。

去年椎名和十二番队的夏川清搭档，发挥真央天才的精妙鬼道控制和技术开发局的巧思，将苍火坠的效果与买来的爆竹相结合，为大家放了一场别出心裁的烟花，一举夺魁。

今年他的老搭档却缺席了。夏川在年初调任十三番队缉灵司长，常驻现世重灵地，十年一述职。

十年，即便对于不易察觉时间流逝的死神来说，也算是一段比较长的岁月了。

二十年前，椎名刚从真央毕业，而今已经从一名普通队员走到了五番队副队长的位置，称得上风光无限——仅比花了二十年时间就从副队长晋升三番队队长的他的前上司市丸银稍逊半分。

可是他却想起临别前夏川跟他感叹，“能有几个十年呢？”

灯花发出了“噼啪”一声轻响，唤回他游离思绪的是八千流敲着桌子重复：“是什么啊？”

熙攘的笑闹声中，椎名支着下颌想了想，笑了一笑，随意道：“那我就为月见五席伴奏吧。”

“小泽也会乐器吗？”

“早年在流魂街时弹过一点十三弦。”

十三弦，筝的别名。这种乐器音色清脆，通透明亮，为剑舞伴奏倒也不违和。

今天死神们包场，没有安排歌舞伎表演，椎名向居酒屋的歌舞伎借来了一把十三弦，调了调音。一时把众人的目光都吸引了过去。

调音完毕，他问月见：“有觉得合适的曲子吗？先说好，我可不一定会。”

在此之前两人的交集并不多，少女绑起了长发，有些腼腆地朝他道谢，然后狡黠地卖了个乖：“我对音律也只是粗通，椎名副队长即兴发挥就好了。”

说罢，“铮”的一声已拔出斩魄刀，清凌凌的光影在狭小的和室内荡了开来。

少女不胜酒力，早已喝得脸上酡红，转挪腾跃间别有一番窈窕风情。剑势却收放自如，颇有“来如雷霆收震怒”的威仪。

椎名在脑子里过了半天俳句诗文，除了时下流行的些哀愁婉转的曲调，只想起南唐传过来的一首《浪淘沙令》。

他咀嚼了一遍词，虽然不算十分应景，倒也勉强能充个数。拨了拨弦，筝声便如淙淙流水般淌出。

应和着席间惊心夺魄的剑舞，年轻死神曼唱：“帘外雨潺潺，春意阑珊。罗衾不耐五更寒。”

“梦里不知身是客，一晌贪欢……”

介乎少年与青年之间的声音曼丽清越，虽不如歌舞伎大家唱功精湛，却如幽咽冰泉，零珠撞玉。随着他的筝声融入，剑器的舞动蓦然转急，灯火璀璨之中只开得一片绚烂的剑花。

队长们那席和副队席官们这席原就只隔着一层帘幕，很快也被剑光和曲声惊动，帘幕干脆撤了下来，迎面便是一片令人目眩神迷的剑光。

席间久久无声，京乐“哎呀”了一声，酸溜溜道：“朽木队长艳福不浅啊，泠酱越发出落开了。”

酒过三巡依然正襟危坐的朽木白哉皱了皱眉：“京乐队长慎言。”

京乐喝了口酒，咂了咂嘴，调笑：“谁看不出泠酱一颗心系在你身上……”眼瞅着朽木白哉的脸色愈来愈黑，老友浮竹也咳嗽了一声——忙道，“好好好，不提了不提了。”

“蓝染队长的艳福也不浅呢。”刚升任三番队队长的市丸银在旁边插嘴，笑眯眯地调侃自己的前上司。

温和儒雅的五番队队长似乎无奈，无论发生什么都不会生气般微笑：“银说笑了。”

众人当然不会当真，只不过视线却不由随他的目光所指，落到席间弹筝唱曲的年轻死神身上。

蓝染的目光也随着众人望去，却见青年抬头望来，正与他对上。兴许也喝了不少酒，眼神含了丝笑，耳颈间漫上一片似醉非醉的绯色，端的是玉山将倾，风情无限。

蓝染心中微动，想起青年这些年透露出的思慕之意，竟觉得呼吸有些灼热起来。他端了杯清酒慢慢饮下，听见青年唱到下阕：“独自莫凭栏，无限江山……别时容易见时难。”

高处不胜寒的寂寞直转幽怨。剑光凄切，筝声之中似乎也蕴着相思，却毫无苦涩凝滞之意，只是温柔低叙。

到末句怅然若失，却又潇洒开阔，却是：“流水落花春去也，天上人间。”

青年唱了一遍，便不再唱，只拿眼望着他笑。

凉酒入喉，却压不下口干舌燥。镜片后的眸色微沉，蓝染对着他的副队挑了挑眉，唇角弯出了一个和善鼓励的微笑。

剑舞结束，筝声也归于一声裂帛似的弦音。

席间寂静片刻，京乐带头鼓起掌来，嚷嚷着“泠酱人更美了，剑舞也惊艳绝伦”，要敬酒三杯。浮竹则面露笑意，称赞椎名的技艺有大家之风，并问他词曲来历。

两人虚情假意地谦虚一番。月见泠一双秋水只粘在白哉身上，见他避不过微微点了点头，才终于笑逐颜开露出一丝真实的喜意来。

市丸银笑眯眯地接话：“椎名副队长如此色艺双馨，也该罚蓝染队长一杯，恭喜蓝染队长喜得良材。”

此言一出便吸引了周围不少人的目光，众人皆心道：传言五番队前副队长和现任副队长不和，果然是真的。

色艺双馨这个词，多用来夸赞艺伎，哪能用在男子身上呢？

不过……当有人把目光落在醉酒后愈发风姿挺秀、风仪万千的年轻死神身上时，又觉得这个形容似乎挺贴切？

说着市丸银竟真倒了酒给蓝染，且用的不是酒杯，而是罚酒用的酒碗。

素来好脾气的五番队队长推拒不得，只得接过，无奈道：“银……”

椎名挑了挑眉，噙了丝笑道：“当不得市丸队长谬赞，这碗酒应该罚我才是，还未恭贺市丸队长升迁。”

他似乎已经微醺，争一口气般偏过头去，就着蓝染手中的酒碗便喝起来。

蓝染起初还想从他唇边夺下酒碗，未料青年竟用牙齿衔住了碗沿。他握酒碗的手像是被烫到了般收紧，只觉得那应如蔷薇花瓣般温软的唇齿，咬住的不是酒碗，而是他的手指。一股燥热不期然从下腹窜上来。

他便不再躲，只凝视着喝得鼻尖都泛起了薄红，眼神也有些涣散的青年，唇角边挂着无奈、宠溺又纵容的微笑，任由他将手中的酒整碗饮完。

这碗酒喝得太急，待青年想抬起头来，却晃了晃，差点一头栽进蓝染怀里。

“泽醉了。”

五番队队长脸上挂起歉然的笑容，扶住了他的副队，“我还是先送他回去休息吧。”

“蓝染队长真是偏心。”市丸银半真半假地控诉，“我才走了没几天吧？真是‘只见新人笑，哪闻旧人哭’呢。”

蓝染笑笑：“银如果能有泽一半让我省心，我也会对银多一些不舍的。”

市丸银抖了抖一身恶寒，还待说什么，余光却瞟见起身送行的人群中一个橘发的身影在朝这边张望。他忽然没了插科打诨的心思，静默下来，袖手让开了路，看见门外一朵烟花照亮了半边夜空。

“蓝染队长是不是该感谢我解围？”

两人出门走了一段，一人在另一人耳边低声笑。

月光之下青年的眸光潋滟，仍带着醉意，却多了几分清明，只不过步履仍不太稳。

为了避免他来回晃，蓝染只好把手放在了他腰间。感受着掌中盈盈一握，在烟花夜市之中隔着衣衫贴近另一人的体温，即便是蓝染心中也不由得生出一点旖旎来。

财欲，名欲，食欲，睡欲，色欲。

是为凡人之五欲。

虽然有趣，却未曾有一种能够让蓝染耽溺。他一直觉得自己追求的是超越这个层次的更高的事物。凡人不会肖想神位，当然就不会把它归入欲望之列。

但是此刻，蓝染却忽然觉得掌中纤腰的主人就是色欲本身。

——让他精神清醒，肉体却耽溺沉沦，产生了一点想要品尝的渴望。

“蓝染队长……我们这是要去哪里？”

吹了一会儿风，青年的意识似乎清醒了一些，后知后觉地问。

原本他们是该回队舍，可是这条路却越走越黑，越走越偏僻，似乎到了远离闹市的荒郊野岭。

说话间峰回路转，已步入一片灯火通明的胜地。温泉水滑，落樱缤纷，亭台楼阁在夜色中时隐时现。最妙之处就在于偌大一个山庄却无人打扰，连一个扫洒的人影也看不见。

“前几天，泽不是说想泡温泉？”蓝染微弯唇角，把玩着他的副队一缕散落的长发，“刚好我知道这附近有个温泉庄，今天晚上就暂时宿在这里吧。”

暧昧的动作似乎暗含深意。

但是……蓝染挑了挑眉：平日里心思玲珑的青年却似仍带着醉酒的茫然，得到了回答后便安下心来，乖顺地被他牵着走。

被他带进了和室内……衣带散落，被他推倒在塌上。

门廊外投进来如水的月光，习习晚风吹来山樱花沁人心脾的芳香。一灯如豆，可以看见拉窗上暧昧交叠的影子……被推倒在塌上的年轻死神终于微微睁大了狭长潋滟的双眸。

好像明白过来在发生什么，又似乎不太明白，没有多少慌张，一双眼望着他流溢出了点点笑意。

“蓝染队长这是在做什么？”

昏暗灯光下，五番队队长一贯戴着温和面具的脸上晦明不清，他的唇角似乎勾着一丝笑，俯下身去，掠取了对方的唇——果然如想象中一般温软。

“做泽……想了很久的事。”

醉中的青年被亲得无措，微微张开齿关，配合他的掠夺，薄红渐渐晕染了耳廓。微甜的金平糖味混合着一点酒味，让蓝染感到微醺欲醉，下腹的欲望也开始有点胀痛。

但是对于有趣的事，他向来有十足的耐心。他慢条斯理地剥开青年的死霸装与白色里衣，捏了捏青年泛红的耳垂：“泽是在流魂街时学的十三弦？教孩子学乐器这种事……只有贵族之家才会做呢。”

“幼年时迫于生计……嗯……”被亲得七晕八素的青年几乎在他身下化成一摊春水，微微喘息呢喃：“在居酒屋工作过……”

“哦？”

这个答案倒是出乎蓝染预料。

美人在塌，青丝散落，衣衫半解，露出一片覆着如玉肌理的锁骨和胸膛。蓝染捏了捏里衣半遮半掩下他那点漂亮的樱红，由衷赞叹：“原来泽……果真是色艺双馨。”

调戏的话未曾让青年着恼，喘息了一会儿便曲起腿来轻轻蹭他腿间的硬烫，醉意朦胧地笑着说：“看来蓝染队长很喜欢。”

蓝染制住他不规矩的腿，将隔着衣料已能感知到灼烫的部位和青年的贴在一起，低声笑了笑：“就这么等不及？”

年轻的死神眨了眨眼，忽而笑了笑，伸手探向两人相贴的部位，先前在酒席间拨琴弄筝的手指隔着衣料慢慢握住了他的灼烫，“我来帮帮蓝染队长吧……”

蓝染的呼吸一轻，没有制止，只感到灼热的部位被微凉的手掌包裹了起来。

对方的手掌偏薄，五指白皙修长，如冰如玉，形容为艺术品也不为过。但蓝染却深知这是一只握刀的手，美丽而危险，指腹上薄薄的刀茧时而隔着布料按压磨蹭着他脆弱的头部，让他发出一声浅浅的喟叹。

这声喟叹似乎鼓舞了对方，握住他脆弱的手忽然加快了动作，甚至不知何时解开了他的腰带灵巧地探进了衣料里。

灼烫与微凉的手指乍然相触碰，让蓝染忍不住泄露出一声闷哼。他握住对方的手腕想要拿开，对方的手却蓦然收紧，牢牢掌控在对方手中的脆弱让蓝染一时不敢妄动。

“泽……”微微不悦的语气。

青年置若罔闻，反而变本加厉地加重了力道，甚至开始用指甲轻轻地刮蹭顶端的铃口。白皙手掌中傲人的巨物很快就涨至深紫红。

就在蓝染轻轻吸气，快要宣泄而出的那一刻，手掌却突然收紧，冰凉的手指死死堵住了铃口。

被生生遏止的剧烈快感让蓝染的眼前微微模糊了一下。待手掌终于松开，挺立的欲望顶端渗出的透明液体沾湿了对方的手指。

“……玩够了？”

青年无辜地眨了眨眼，眼神却含笑微微发亮，安安分分地任由他脱光。

在蓝染低下头来含吻对方的耳垂的时候，才感到那双手又不规矩地探进了他的里衣，沿着他的脊背情色地向下抚摸。

他听见他的副队道：“如果蓝染队长想拒绝……又怎么会容许我做到最后呢？”

然后顿了顿，又似乎带了点委屈地辩解道：“如果我不动，蓝染队长岂不是很无趣？”

……这话倒是没错。

就这样出于情趣，两人便默许对方探索起彼此的身体，直到勾动天雷地火，箭在弦上，不得不发——

微凉的手指便是挑了这个时候悄悄探进了蓝染的臀缝间。

“唔……”

电光石火间，蓝染明白了对方的企图，不由得为对方的胆大妄为而感到惊讶和微微恼怒。

他立刻扣住了对方的手腕，打算给他的副队一个小小的教训——当然，是在床上。对方的手却灵活得像一条蛇，顺势攀上了他的；力道却像有千钧重，紧接着一阵天旋地转，他已被压制在了床上。

是的，压制。

诚然蓝染早就觉察了青年隐藏的实力和潜力，或者并未刻意隐藏——从真央时，或者更早一点的初见时。

对方就像一块原石中的翡翠，甚至不去切开，不去试刀，他也看不透这块原石里究竟蕴藏了什么。这正是对方最初引起他兴趣的原因。

他觉察了对方的刻意接近，似乎另有目的，得知了对方无论是真实或是演绎的倾慕。这些都让他觉得……有趣。而渐渐的，在这份有趣之上，还添了一点欲望的色彩。

为他原本平静无澜的生活注入了一点也许微不足道的期待……与惊喜。

就像现在这一刻，他第一个感受也是惊喜，他的翡翠向他展露了神秘一角。不过只是短暂的停顿，这份喜悦很快就消失无踪了。

因为蓝染发现：单凭体术他根本没法挣脱对方的控制。

这是……近战压制。

当然，摆脱困境的办法不是没有，比如飚灵压，这大概率会使对方受伤。

或者用鬼道，大概……六十以上的缚道。然后旖旎的气氛就会一扫而空，变成鬼道指导。

年轻的死神正低头望着他，眸子里含着笑，七分醉意，三分得逞的狡黠。

他在他唇上辗转亲吻；把膝盖顶进了他的两腿间，磨蹭挑逗着他发胀的欲望；作恶的手指却探到了他臀后紧闭的穴口，浅浅戳刺着。

某个本不该用来性交的部位被异物侵入的异样，让蓝染的手指动了动。

他相信对方必定有所察觉，却像是沉迷于这个吻之中，没有丝毫防备或阻拦的意思。

他忽然想起了青年先前说的话：

“如果蓝染队长想拒绝……又怎么会容许我做到最后呢？”

“如果蓝染队长想拒绝……”

不知为何，蓝染的思绪飘远，想起了还在真央的天才少年，在他询问对方是否会选择提前毕业时，回答的话：“那么蓝染老师希望我什么时候毕业呢？”

那时候他被平子真子盯得很紧，并不想引人注目，再为五番队招揽一个与他关系密切的天才。那个少年就真的在真央按部就班地读了七年，即使他的斩拳走鬼在第一年就已达到了毕业水准。

有趣的是，对方好像总留给他选择的机会。

蓝染想。

那么——他想拒绝吗？

在他思考的空隙，第二根手指已经插了进来，然后是第三根。很快，在他身体里探索的手指不知按到了哪一点，陌生的快要溢出来的快感让蓝染不由得夹紧了双腿。

“哈……”

世界在他的眼前模糊，然后渐次恢复色彩。

“找到了。”

他听到了年轻死神微微喑哑的声音，看到了那双蕴藏着从未展露过的侵略欲、黑得发亮的眸子，流光溢彩。

也许是这月色太美，樱花太香，忽然之间，他只觉得心中动摇。

或许……尝试一下也不是不可以。

话虽是这么说，当对方的灼烫抵在他的股间时，蓝染还是微微僵硬了。

有点……大？

正在试图进入的青年也顿住了动作，迟疑了一下，加进了第四根手指。

从未被开发过的甬道不但紧窄，而且干涩，就连进一步的扩张也很困难。

这个过程太过磨人，蓝染不得不提醒：“柜子第三层……有脂膏。”

椎名心中发笑，倒也没调侃，拉开旁边的抽屉取出了那盒早就备好的脂膏。

嗯……是淡淡的樱花香。

雪白的脂膏在被扩张得微红的穴口内一圈一圈温柔地涂抹开。

蓝染内心有些……微妙。

更别提对方的手指在穴口边缘按压了一圈后，还“咦”了一声，轻轻笑道：“好像松了些。”

还没等他作反应，对方已经把欲望顶了进来。

钝痛。

好像把柔软脆弱的内在，授予滚烫的刀刃豁开。

蓝染的手死死扣住对方的肩背，尽力放松着后穴，身体还是不由自主地绷成了一张弓。

他相信对方也不好过，但是却不肯停下，而是微微喘息着笑着，慢慢抵进：“蓝染队长里面好紧。”

说着，恶意地往前列腺所在的地方戳了一下。

“嗯……”蓝染发出一声低低的闷哼。

不甘示弱地双腿环上对方劲瘦的腰，轻轻磨蹭，“泽很喜欢？”

钝痛之外，有一种被撑得酸胀的异样感觉，让他蜷紧了脚趾。

对方握住了他的腰，身体力行地回应了这份喜欢。

经历过首轮的艰难开拓，甬道好像变得滑腻了一些，性器不再深入，而是顶在那一点上反复地研磨。

钝痛酸胀的感觉不断蔓延，渐渐地，蓝染觉得自己的身体好像被打开了，分泌出了黏腻的蜜液，接纳了对方的侵略。因为疼痛而半软下去的欲望也再度抬头。

椎名觉察了他身体的变化，抬起了他的一条腿扛到肩膀上，亲吻着他的大腿内侧，轻笑：“看来蓝染队长已经准备好了。”

“嗯……什么？”半沉沦在欲望中的男人，狭长的眼眸半睁，眼角绯红，发出慵懒的鼻音。

他这副模样勾人极了，青年忍不住在他大腿内侧留下了一个齿痕，含混地笑着：“我开动了。”

危机感还没来得及升起，已经迎来狂风暴雨般的袭击。

性器完全撤出，然后蹭着前列腺顶到最深处，一次又一次不间歇地接连撞击着。搭在对方肩上的那条腿被折到紧贴自己的胸膛，很快就因为过分的拉伸微微痉挛起来。

太快……也太深了……

骨子里的矜傲不允许蓝染求饶，他只能咬着牙压抑着声音，喉咙里滚着溺水般的轻喘。

但是在这样的疼痛下，他的欲望却没有软下来，而是随着腹腔的酸胀不断积累。蜜液也越分泌越多，随着对方的进出发出令人脸烫的“啪啪”水声。穴口被强行撑开，磨得红肿，在边缘击打出了一层白沫。

不知以这个姿势被上了多久，蓝染的欲望逐渐积累到了临界点，在两人的腰腹间喷发出来。

他的甬道不受控制地绞紧，吮吸，对方也在他耳边轻轻地“唔”了一声，握着他的腰，狠狠地凿入他的身体，滚烫的精液射了进来。

当然，对于精力处于巅峰的两人来说，一切还没有结束。

所以当青年把他抱起来时，估测了一下体力差距，觉得没可能反制的蓝染在内心叹了口气，修长有力的双腿自发地箍紧了对方的腰。

下一次吧。

在这个很多事情还没有发生的夜晚，蓝染在纷纷吹落的夜樱花瓣中半阖双眸，这样想。

下一次……一定压回来。

浑然忘了他原本只想做一次浅尝辄止的尝试。

—END—

关于温泉的小后续：

缠绵后的贤者时间里，两人又温存了一会儿，青年才恋恋不舍地把埋在男人身体里的欲望拔了出来，笑着问：“蓝染队长还算满意？”

骤然空虚的后穴无意识地翕动了一下，被离体的性器带出了一股温热。

蓝染发出了一声慵懒的鼻音，斜倚在软塌上，望着正披上外衫的青年。

对方身上还带着吻痕、挠痕，种种情色的痕迹，依然风姿秀美……他一时只觉得臀后隐隐抽痛。

不过除却不可避免的疼痛外，他还是予以褒奖：“还不错。”

闲话间，椎名推开了拉门，颇有兴致地道：“外面有温泉，正好洗个澡。”

拒绝的话盘桓在蓝染唇边，又咽了回去。

确实，这个地方除了温泉，也没有什么可以洗澡的地方……除非他愿意夹着对方的东西回队舍。

不过，也许布置下这一切的蓝染早有预料会有这样的发展——

温泉水下，某根硬物就着温水再次抵上了已有些松软的穴口，轻而易举地捅了进来。

蓝染的小腿微微打颤，又抹不开面子求饶，只能抱紧了对方的后背，叹息：“轻点……”

水雾蒸腾缭绕间，渐渐响起了旖旎的喘息。


End file.
